It is a problem in the art to provide a combination carrying case for carrying portable items, with and without including a laptop computer.
Briefcases are well known, as are portable carrying devices such as purses and backpacks. Additionally, laptop cases are known for carrying laptop computers. Such laptop cases can include a simple cover, a padded covering with or without a handle, and can also include a hard shell container.
However, all such known devices are limited such that they cannot conveniently carry more than just a laptop computer. For example, a laptop case having a side compartment is unbalanced, and the side compartments would necessarily be the same size or smaller than the laptop case itself. Additionally, such laptop cases normally do not stand on their own.
There is a need in the art for a convenient way to carry a variety of portable items, with and without a laptop computer, that is balanced and can stand upright when placed on a surface.